The First Date
by Todoroki Winchester
Summary: La scène se passe dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 9 lorsque Dean emmène Castiel à son premier rencard en tant qu'humain. Que se serait-il passé si Castiel avait fait demi-tour pour retourner dans l'impala ?
Castiel descendit de voiture après que Dean lui ait donné quelques conseils vestimentaires et comportementaux pour son premier rendez-vous avec une femme et qui plus est, en tant qu'humain.

Il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait accepté l'offre de sa patronne lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de venir chez elle le soir même. Sûrement le désir de vivre comme un humain, de ressentir d'autres choses, de connaître de nouvelles personnes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à présent qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, il le regrettait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Et Dean derrière lui qui l'observait dans l'impala...

Il fit quelques pas, passa la barrière et se retourna vers la voiture pour s'assurer que le jeune homme était toujours là. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit soudain. Non, plusieurs en fait. Avant de devenir humain il ne pensait pas que l'on pouvait être submergé par autant d'émotions. C'était déroutant et il avait encore du mal à mettre un nom sur chaque sentiment.

En voyant Dean il avait eu un coup au cœur. Bonheur, tristesse, amusement, et aussi et surtout, il avait eu envie de le rejoindre, d'annuler cette soirée à laquelle il n'avait pas envie d'aller.

Lorsque le jeune chasseur leva les pouces en l'air, lui faisant signe que tout irait bien, Castiel ne put continuer d'avancer et se dirigea plutôt vers l'impala. Il entra rapidement à l'intérieur avant que son courage ne s'envole et posa les mains sur les cuisses en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Te dégonfles pas et retournes y, lui dit Dean avec un petit rire moqueur.

\- Je ne peux pas, lâcha Castiel.

\- Mais si ! Aller, descends de cette voiture et comporte-toi en homme.

L'ex-ange ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Tu veux pas que je te prenne par la main et que je t'emmène jusqu'à la porte si ?

Le cœur de Castiel loupa un battement. Il tourna la tête quelques secondes pour croiser le regard du jeune homme et eut soudain envie de lui répondre que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Prendre sa main, toucher sa peau, goûter ses lèvres, caresser son torse...

Il détourna le regard, sentant son corps réagir à toutes ces pensées.

\- Dean, je ne veux pas y aller. Ramène-moi s'il te plaît, dit-il dans un murmure.

Le chasseur soupira puis comme Castiel semblait décidé à ne pas revenir sur sa décision, il démarra la voiture et s'éloigna de la maison.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi t'y es pas allé. Toi qui voulais vivre comme un humain, c'était un grand pas ce rencard.

Castiel se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui et l'observa.

\- Depuis que je suis humain je ressens des choses...intenses. Je sais que ce rencard n'est pas ce que je souhaite, lui apprit Castiel.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ? lui demanda Dean en restant concentré sur la route.

L'ex-ange détourna le regard pour le poser sur le paysage sans répondre à sa question. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles il crut avoir échappé à l'interrogatoire. Malheureusement pour lui, le chasseur revint à la charge avec une remarque qui le mit mal à l'aise et qui le fit rougir.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Tu as quelqu'un en vue. Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas y aller.

\- Non c'est...

\- C'est qui ? Je la connais ? continua Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas de femme en vue ! protesta Cas en commençant à paniquer.

\- Oh, c'est un homme ? Tu sais j'ai rien contre ça. Je respecte les choix de chacun.

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui en rougissant encore plus. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi lui répondre et comment parler de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était nouveau pour lui. Avant, en étant un ange, il avait commencé à ressentir des émotions en se rapprochant des humains. Aider les Winchester lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses sur lui, sur la vie en général, sur tout ce qu'il n'avait fait qu'observer pendant trop longtemps.

Mais c'était aussi compliqué pour lui. Surtout vis-à-vis de Dean. Gérer ses émotions, les comprendre et surtout ne rien montrer et tenter de réfréner ses pulsions... Au fil des ans c'était de plus en plus difficile de résister, de faire semblant devant cet homme qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné malgré ses erreurs et qui, même maintenant, s'assurait que sa nouvelle vie d'humain se passait bien.

Aller à ce rendez-vous aurait été insupportable. Il en avait marre de se mentir à lui-même. C'était Dean qu'il voulait et personne d'autre. Ça avait toujours été lui. Il le comprenait à présent. Mais comment le dire ? Comment avouer ce genre de choses à une personne qui ne montrait rien de ses sentiments ? Et si cette révélation brisait ce lien qu'ils avaient Dean et lui ? Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Perdre Dean reviendrait à se perdre lui-même. Le chasseur était son modèle. Grâce à lui Castiel avait changé, s'était battu pour les bonnes causes et en avait appris beaucoup plus en quelques années que durant toute son existence entière. Avec lui il se sentait vivant, aimé, important. Avec Sam aussi mais ça n'était pas la même chose. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec Dean, un lien qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

\- Cas ? Oh mon pote, t'es toujours là ?

La voix de Dean le sortit de ses pensées. Il secoua un peu la tête, déboussolé.

\- Oui je suis toujours là, répondit-il en évitant de croiser son regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui.

Le chasseur ne dit rien et se concentra sur la route. Castiel était toujours tendu, redoutant la prochaine question qui, il le savait, arriverait bientôt. Mais à chaque réponse il avait peur. Peur de faire une gaffe, peur que Dean découvre la vérité à travers ses paroles, son regard ou ses gestes.

Voilà pourquoi il avait essayé de respecter "l'espace personnel" de Dean, comme le jeune homme le lui avait demandé à plusieurs reprises. Il avait essayé, se sentant pourtant toujours attiré vers le chasseur à tel point qu'il voulait être plus près...toujours plus près. Et puis en apprenant à le connaître et en sentant leur lien se renforcer, il s'était dit que ça valait mieux pour lui qu'il essaie de réagir le plus normalement possible même si son cœur lui criait de faire autrement.

Mais maintenant il n'en pouvait plus. Tous ces sentiments qui se bousculaient, cette nouvelle manière de vivre, de ressentir les choses...

Malgré tout il ne pouvait pas en parler à Dean, il s'en sentait incapable car il était clair que le chasseur l'aimait comme un ami, un frère mais pas plus.

Son épaule tapa contre la portière lorsque Dean tourna précipitamment pour s'engager sur le parking d'un motel. Il se gara à côté d'autres voitures déjà présentes et coupa le moteur.

\- Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Castiel l'observa, surprit par cette question.

\- Heu...je vais bien, répondit-il nerveusement en baissant les yeux et en jouant avec ses doigts.

Le chasseur soupira en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Cas, je suis pas encore aveugle, lui dit Dean en riant. Alors c'est quoi ? Ta nouvelle condition ? Tu as des questions ? Je sais pas moi, dis-moi, je veux t'aider.

L'ex-ange regarda la main posée sur son épaule et frissonna. C'est fou ce qu'un simple contact de la part du jeune homme pouvait déclencher en lui. Et se retrouver là, tous les deux, seuls et dans l'impala, lui donna des idées qui le firent rougir.

\- Je...je n'ai pas de...questions, réussit-il à articuler.

Dean suivit son regard et observa sa main posée sur l'épaule de son ami. Il la retira en fronçant les sourcils puis sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Tu..., commença-t-il visiblement confus.

Il fixa la route, évitant son regard, tandis que Castiel se demandait ce qu'il avait et l'observait avec attention.

\- Est-ce que...? repris une nouvelle fois le chasseur sans poursuivre sa question.

Puis il se tourna vers l'ex-ange et plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Castiel soutint son regard, ayant soudain du mal à déglutir et frissonna. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il vit Dean tendre la main vers lui. Main qui approchait comme au ralentit et qui arriva enfin dans son cou, caressant sa nuque avec une douceur et une lenteur exquise. Il ferma alors les yeux savourant ce simple contact dont il avait souvent rêvé.

Que faisait Dean ? Pourquoi lui faire ça maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il était possible que...? Non Dean n'aimait pas les hommes, surtout pas lui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Alors pourquoi ce geste ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard du chasseur qui l'observait. Cette caresse, la main de Dean sur sa nuque, cette peau douce et chaude contre la sienne... Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant son intimité réagir et, par réflexe, baissa les yeux vers le renflement de son jean.

La main dans son cou se retira précipitamment, lui faisant relever la tête. Et quand il vit l'expression de surprise de Dean qui fixait son intimité, il rougit et bougea, gêné au plus haut point.

\- Je...c'est..., bégaya-t-il avant que le jeune homme l'interrompe.

\- Putain Cas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Tu es comme un frère putain !

Il se repositionna face au volant, se passant une main sur le visage et frappa le tableau de bord.

\- Et merde ! jura-t-il visiblement en colère.

Castiel se maudit intérieurement. Il était triste et avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur.

Bien sûr il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dean réagisse bien, raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit, mais le voir, là maintenant, dans cet état, lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Sentant que ça n'était pas le moment, il contint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à le contrôler, lâcha-t-il la voix tremblante.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa et démarra la voiture.

\- On rentre, déclara-t-il simplement.

Et ils sortirent du parking pour reprendre la route qui les mènerait au bunker. Le trajet fut silencieux, tendu et gênant. Cas regardait le paysage défiler de son côté sans oser regarder le jeune homme.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dean le caresse ? Qu'il fasse ce geste qui avait percé à jour son secret ? Il avait eut raison de ne rien dire depuis toutes ces années car maintenant il savait que ça ne serait plus jamais pareil entre eux. Cette pensée lui déchira un peu plus le cœur et il serra les poings, s'empêchant de verser une seule larme. La situation était déjà assez difficile pour qu'il en rajoute.

Alors lorsque Dean entra enfin dans le garage du bunker, le soulagement l'envahit. Il allait enfin pouvoir se retrouver seul, s'éloigner du chasseur, laisser sortir sa douleur et sa tristesse. Il était sur le point de craquer, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de rejoindre la chambre que Dean et Sam lui avaient octroyée.

L'impala s'arrêta enfin et Castiel put descendre et quitter cette atmosphère pesante qui lui compressait le cœur. Dean sortit à son tour et passa devant lui sans même le regarder avant de disparaître. L'ex-ange le suivit, laissant quelques mètres entre eux, et ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale où Sam était installé avec son ordinateur.

\- Tiens déjà rentré ? lança-t-il en riant lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans la pièce.

\- J'vais m'coucher, lui apprit Dean en s'éclipsant vers les chambres.

Sam fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Cas haussa les épaules et esquissa un faible sourire qu'il espérait convaincant.

\- Surement la fatigue, lui répondit-il.

\- Et toi ça va ? lui demanda Sam. T'as pas l'air bien.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Pas maintenant. Encore quelques minutes à tenir. Il fallait qu'il coupe court à cette discussion au plus vite.

\- Être humain est fatigant, lâcha-t-il en souriant. Je vais aller me reposer. Bonne nuit Sam.

Il quitta la pièce après que Sam lui ait répondu et marcha rapidement vers la salle de bain qu'il ferma à clé. Se déshabillant, il entra vite dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet laissa venir l'eau. Et lorsque celle-ci se mit à couler sur son corps, il ne put résister plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots, les mains posées sur le mur et la tête baissée.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, laissant les larmes couler en silence. Puis il finit par ne plus être capable de pleurer, trop épuisé pour le faire. Alors il coupa l'eau, sortit de la pièce en jean et chemise de travail, tenant son pull et ses chaussures à la main, et rejoignit sa chambre.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, marchant d'un pas trainant, le visage sans expression, la tête lourde et les yeux rougis. Puis sans réfléchir, il s'écroula sur son lit et resta dans la même position pour s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard.

Après quelques heures de sommeil agité, il ouvrit les yeux mettant un moment avant de se rappeler où il était ainsi que les événements de la veille. Il aurait préféré ne pas s'en souvenir tellement son cœur était blessé. Dean et lui ne serait jamais ensemble, c'était une évidence à présent. Sa réaction était suffisante pour le prouver.

L'émotion menaçait de le submerger à nouveau mais il respira un bon coup et se redressa en position assise au bord du lit. Il grimaça soudain en sentant un mal de crâne l'envahir. Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ces aspects de l'humanité.

Malgré tout, il se leva, enfila son pull, ses chaussures et sortit de sa chambre en espérant ne pas croiser Dean. Il n'en avait pas envie et savait que ça le ferait souffrir.

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas rester au bunker. Pas après ce qui s'était passé avec le chasseur. Il avait eu trop honte et trop mal pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder en face. Valait mieux pour tous qu'il aille vivre sa vie d'humain ailleurs et qu'il s'éloigne de Dean un moment.

Arpentant les couloirs en trainant les pieds, il monta à l'étage et chercha Sam qui, il s'en doutait, devait déjà être levé. Il devait au moins le prévenir de son départ et lui fournir une explication plausible.

Heureusement pour lui, Sam était dans la pièce de l'entrée en train de feuilleter des livres sur la table, une tasse à la main. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha du jeune chasseur en vérifiant tout de même que l'aîné n'était pas dans les parages.

\- Tiens Cas ! Bien dormi ? lui demanda Sam en relevant les yeux vers lui pour l'observer.

\- Non pas vraiment, lui apprit Castiel.

Il se dépêcha de changer de sujet avant que son ami lui demande des explications qui le mettraient en mauvaise posture.

\- Je vais partir Sam. Maintenant que je suis humain j'aimerais en savoir plus et apprendre à vivre comme vous. J'irais pas loin et je continuerais à faire des recherches de mon côté pour sauver les anges, mais je dois m'en aller.

Il avait tout dit d'une traite, sans paniquer. Il n'avait pas tout à fait menti, juste fait l'impasse sur les événements de la veille et ses sentiments envers Dean.

Sam fronça les sourcils en reposant sa tasse pour se concentrer sur la discussion.

\- Tu as perdu ta grâce. Je comprends que tu veuilles expérimenter l'humanité, mais ici tu es en sécurité. Dehors c'est pas garanti. Beaucoup d'anges sont à ta recherche.

\- J'ai ma lame angélique.

\- Elle te protégera pas de tout, lui répondit le jeune chasseur.

\- Je bougerais tout le temps pour éviter qu'on me retrouve facilement. J'ai pris ma décision Sam, c'est mieux que je parte le temps que tout ça se calme.

Une voix les interrompit soudain, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Partir où ? demanda Dean en les rejoignant les bras croisés.

Castiel l'observa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Dean avait une mine affreuse. Il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir et l'ex-ange s'en voulut de lui infliger ça.

\- Je vais visiter un peu et...essayer de vivre comme un humain, lâcha-t-il en baissant les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard froid de son ami.

\- Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il est décidé, dit Sam à son frère.

Cas releva la tête vers Dean pour voir sa réaction mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer, le visage grave.

Son regard refroidit le jeune homme qui se sentit encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tout était brisé à présent. Son lien avec Dean n'existerait plus. Il avait perdu la chose la plus précieuse pour lui et tout ça en quelques minutes car il n'avait pas su contrôler son corps. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment possible ? Comment aurait-il pu contrôler ce genre de sensations ?

Il détourna le regard pour le poser sur Sam qui les observait, visiblement perdu. Le silence de son frère devait le surprendre, lui qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Il décida alors de ne pas trainer et d'abréger cette discussion dont le sujet l'oppressait, tout comme les yeux de Dean posés sur lui.

\- Merci pour tout. Je garderais mon...téléphone sur moi si vous avez besoin de m'appeler, dit-il en regardant Sam avec un faible sourire. Essayez de ne pas vous attirer trop d'ennuis.

\- Tu nous connais, lança Sam en riant et en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Fais gaffe à toi Cas.

L'ex-ange recula en hochant la tête. Puis il se tourna vers Dean, perdant son sourire et sentant la tristesse embuer ses yeux.

\- Dean, le salua-t-il simplement en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à une accolade comme ils le faisaient avant et comme Sam venait de le faire.

Le jeune homme le salua de la même manière sous les yeux interrogatifs de Sam. Castiel en eut mal au cœur et décida d'y aller tout de suite. Il sourit une dernière fois au plus jeune des Winchester et sans un regard pour Dean, monta les marches pour atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Son cœur battait la chamade et ouvrir la porte du bunker fut un déchirement car il savait qu'il quittait Dean, que leur relation presque fraternelle appartenait au passé alors que son cœur ne réclamait que lui.

Il respira l'air frais du matin, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis plusieurs secondes. Ne plus voir Dean était un soulagement car il n'en aurait surement pas supporté plus avant de craquer devant lui. Soit il aurait laissé sortir sa colère, soit il aurait éclaté en sanglots pour panser la plaie qu'il avait au cœur en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Pas devant Dean. Et surtout pas devant Sam qui lui poserait trop de questions. Et puis Dean ne voulait surement pas que son frère apprenne que son ange le désirait. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Sam changerait de comportement et il ne le supporterait pas. Un Winchester c'était déjà trop.

Il marcha droit devant lui, longeant la route sans vraiment savoir où il irait. De toute façon sans Dean il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Après tout c'était pour le chasseur que son père l'avait autorisé à descendre sur Terre. Mais maintenant qu'il était humain et que son protégé n'avait plus besoin de lui, qu'était-il censé faire ? Il ne pouvait plus retourner au paradis maintenant, il était seul. Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé, se sentant toujours entouré par ses frères, par Sam, par...

\- Cas !

Il ne s'arrêta pas pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours tellement il pensait au chasseur. Pourtant il entendit prononcer son nom une seconde fois et des pas le rejoindre en restant tout de même à plusieurs mètres derrière lui.

Castiel ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait plus affronter le regard froid et écœuré de Dean. Entendre sa voix était déjà un supplice car la colère et la tristesse avaient envahi son cœur. Mais ça le chasseur ne devait pas s'en douter. Quoi que...c'était logique non ?

\- Je...est-ce que je peux te déposer quelque part ? lui demanda ce dernier visiblement gêné.

L'ex-ange se stoppa enfin et resta de dos, fermant les yeux pour calmer les battements de son cœur et respirer profondément.

\- Non j'ai besoin de marcher, répliqua-t-il sèchement en serrant les poings.

Il resta là un moment à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Dean ne bougeait pas. Si seulement il était retourné au bunker, Castiel aurait pu s'en aller sans hésiter, mais là...

Il fit tout de même un pas, dans l'intention de partir, mais au même moment, le chasseur reprit la parole.

\- Cas, je...je suis désolé.

S'en fut trop pour Castiel qui se retourna soudain et commença à avancer vers le jeune homme en laissant les mots qu'il avait contenus franchir ses lèvres.

\- Désolé ? Pourquoi ? L'es-tu vraiment ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi tout ça ? De...tomber amoureux de toi ? Ça se contrôle pas. J'avais du mal à le comprendre avant mais maintenant je sais. J'ai observé les humains assez longtemps pour savoir que l'on ne choisit pas toujours l'amour. C'est lui qui nous trouve. Et maintenant je suis humain et tous ces sentiments...c'est trop. Je suis ton ami, ton frère, j'avais espéré que tu comprendrais, que tu m'aides à y voir plus clair, à me parler. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit réciproque, juste que...tu ne m'abandonnes pas. Si j'avais pu j'aurais contrôlé ces pulsions physiques car je sais que tout est brisé maintenant. Notre lien ne sera plus jamais le même. Je suis désolé pour ça. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière j'irais à ce rencard pour t'éviter tout ça. Ton amitié était la seule chose précieuse qui me retenait ici, qui m'a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. Je souffre Dean. C'est pour ça que je pars. Tu...

Il s'arrêta. Il avait trop parlé, sa colère ayant pris le contrôle de ses pensées.

Le chasseur ne cessait de l'observer l'air triste et surpris mais il ne disait rien, confortant Castiel dans son choix de partir.

\- Prend soin de toi, et de Sam. J'aurais aimé...j'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes...

 _Que tu me retiennes_ , pensa-t-il en repartant. Mais non, il n'entendit rien, pas un mot, pas un pas venant le rejoindre, juste le silence de cet endroit paumé où se trouvait le bunker.

Alors il traîna les pieds, marchant sans s'arrêter, sans pleurer et en s'interdisant de faire demi-tour. Durant plusieurs heures il avait espéré voir l'impala s'arrêter à côté de lui et Dean en descendre pour l'empêcher de partir.

Si bien qu'il avait observé chaque voiture passant près de lui, se brisant le cœur chaque fois qu'il voyait que ça n'était pas la bonne voiture. Il avait pris ses rêves pour la réalité. Dean ne viendrait pas. Plus jamais.

Après qu'un homme l'ait bousculé dans la rue, Castiel releva la tête, tentant de savoir où il était. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et il ne voulait pas rester dans la rue.

Il chercha donc un motel, demandant son chemin à des passants qui l'aidèrent gentiment. Ce ne fut donc pas difficile de trouver et il était heureux de pouvoir se reposer dans une chambre avec tout le confort dont il avait besoin. Cela lui apporta une maigre consolation en plus du sandwich qu'il s'était acheté à côté du motel. Heureusement, Sam et Dean lui avaient appris à se servir de ses fausses cartes ce qui lui évitait de manquer d'argent.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il alluma la télévision sans vraiment y prêter attention et mangea, perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées dirigées naturellement vers Dean et tous ces moments où il avait eu envie de tout lui avouer.

Aurait-ce été différent si Cas le lui avait dit lui-même plutôt qu'il l'apprenne de cette manière ? S'il avait eu ce courage dont il pensait manquer cruellement, les choses auraient peut-être été plus simples ? Ou peut-être pas après tout. Dean aurait sûrement eu la même réaction et il aurait été encore plus gêné de tout lui avoir dit sans avoir de retour à sa déclaration.

Il soupira et posa son sandwich à moitié mangé sur sa table de chevet pour aller prendre une douche. Celle-ci lui fit le plus grand bien, même s'il ne cessait de penser à Dean.

Observant son reflet fatigué et triste en sortant de la douche, il décida d'aller se coucher. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il arriverait à mieux dormir que la nuit dernière ?

Restant seulement en boxer et après avoir délicatement plié ses vêtements, il se glissa dans les draps froids du lit, se repliant sur lui-même pour se réchauffer.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ça serait si Dean était à ses côtés, le réchauffant de sa peau douce et chaude, blottis dans ses bras en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'a ce contact.

Secouant la tête, il se donna une gifle mentale en se maudissant. Il fallait qu'il essaie de penser à autre chose, de se sortir son ami de l'esprit. Il se faisait du mal pour rien mais c'était dur. Surtout que le jeune homme occupait ses pensées depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de l'enfer...

À cette pensée et à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et affronté ensemble, il sentit son cœur se serrer et des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Alors il se blottit un peu plus sous la couette et se força à penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à présent.

Le mieux, pour ne pas être retrouvé par Metatron et les anges, serait de voyager constamment de ville en ville sans s'y attarder plus de quelques jours. De toute façon, étant humain, il serait plus dur à retrouver.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant dans son lit en sueur et paniqué. Un cauchemar avait troublé son sommeil.

Il se souvint qu'il était accroché au rebord d'une fenêtre, dans le vide, prêt à tomber. Dean tenait sa main mais son regard était froid, impassible, il se contentait de le fixer sans rien dire. Castiel le pria plusieurs fois de le remonter mais le jeune homme lui dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui e que sa mort le libérerait. Choqué, Castiel sentit sa main quitter celle de Dean et tandis qu'il chutait vers une mort certaine, Dean ne loupait pas une miette du spectacle, plongeant son regard glacial dans le sien.

Heureusement ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais il était encore déboussolé, tentant de retrouver ses esprits, lorsqu'il sentit une main lui saisir le bras et une voix chuchoter dans le noir :

\- Cas, ça va ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, regardant vers l'endroit où la main était posée et distingua une silhouette dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

\- Dean ? C'est toi ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant cette voix qu'il aimait tant et qui l'apaisa aussitôt.

\- Oui c'est moi.

Réponse claire et simple qui fit frissonner et qui attrista le jeune homme. Il se dégagea brutalement et s'enroula dans les draps en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu ne peux pas être là. Je rêve, comme d'habitude.

Il entendit un soupir et sentit de nouveau une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Je suis bien là Cas, tu ne rêves pas. Je...il fallait que je te parle.

Castiel se redressa, priant pour que ça soit réel même si son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil lui soufflait le contraire.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

\- J'ai tracé ton téléphone avec Sam et j'ai forcé la porte pour entrer, lui apprit Dean.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, répondit Castiel en baissant la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles Cas n'osa pas relever la tête par peur de voir qu'il était seul et qu'il avait tout imaginé. Mais, comme si Dean avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'assit au bord du lit et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar et...tu m'as appelé plusieurs fois, lâcha-t-il soudain. Tu avais l'air de souffrir.

L'ex-ange rougi et releva ses yeux vers lui sans vraiment le voir. Il ne voyait que sa silhouette mais au moins il était là, bien présent. Ça lui semblait encore surréaliste. Il avait espéré le voir le rejoindre toute la journée et il était enfin venue. En pleine nuit.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, s'entendit-il dire. C'était juste un cauchemar.

\- Ça en a pour moi. Je t'ai faits du mal l'autre soir, je suis désolé. C'est juste que...

Dean avait visiblement du mal à trouver ses mots, ce qui n'étonnait pas Castiel puisqu'il connaissait le chasseur et savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se livrer.

\- Dean je...commença-t-il.

\- J'ai eu peur, avoua Dean en même temps interrompant Cas.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Peur ? De quoi ?

Le chasseur regarda vers la fenêtre sans répondre. Castiel comprit qu'il cherchait surement une manière de dire les choses et lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour le faire. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le brusquer et qu'il prenne la fuite sans lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- J'ai réalisé que je me mentais à moi-même depuis trop longtemps. J'avais besoin d'y voir plus clair. J'étais perdu. Mais maintenant je sais.

Castiel l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre même s'il avait envie de poser des questions.

\- Ça me fait bizarre tu sais ? J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre ou de n'avoir jamais été moi-même. Je suis un nouveau moi, finit-il en riant légèrement.

L'ex-ange ne comprenait plus rien aux paroles de son ami. Il ne savait pas si c'était encore les traces de son sommeil, celles de son cauchemar ou tout simplement qu'il ne trouvait pas de sens à tout ça. Dans tous les cas il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

\- Dean, je ne comprends pas. De quoi parles-tu ?

Le chasseur tourna enfin la tête vers lui. De là où il était, Cas avait l'impression que ses yeux brillaient. Il ne voyait pas son expression et cela le dérangeait car il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir dans quel état il était.

\- Je parle de toi, lâcha le chasseur. Je...

Il vit la main de Dean s'approcher de lui, se poser sur sa nuque, comme dans l'impala. La douce et lente caresse qui suivit fut la même et lui provoqua les mêmes sensations. Il pencha la tête, allant à la rencontre de cette main chaude qu'il aurait voulue partout sur son corps.

\- Quand j'ai faits ce geste dans la voiture, je crois...je crois qu'au fond de moi je savais que j'allais provoquer quelque chose. Je le voulais.

Sa main remonta pour se poser sur la joue de Castiel qui en frissonna.

\- Je me suis mis des barrières tellement longtemps que j'ai pas su comment gérer ce que je ressentais, continua Dean.

Son pouce caressa les lèvres de Cas, lentement, tendrement, puis descendit sur son menton.

Castiel ne comprenait plus rien. Le chasseur l'avait repoussé la veille et maintenant il se rapprochait de lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Que se passait-il ? Est-ce qu'il devait en conclure que Dean...? Non. C'était impossible.

Puis il repensa aux paroles de son ami et tout prit du sens. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise tandis que des tremblements incontrôlables le saisirent. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais il n'arriva qu'à bafouiller une phrase incompréhensible.

\- Je ne comprends pas l'énochien tu sais ? lui dit Dean en riant.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, perdu.

\- Ce n'était pas de l'éno...

Il fut interrompu par le doigt de Dean qui vint se poser sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite tandis qu'il lui semblait voir le chasseur approcher doucement son visage du sien. Il ne vit plus rien, ne pensa à plus rien d'autre qu'à ce geste qui semblait être au ralenti.

Lorsque la main de Dean glissa sur sa nuque et que son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, Castiel retint sa respiration, sentant le souffle du chasseur sur son visage. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir. Il avait sous les yeux les lèvres de Dean, celles qu'il rêvait d'embrasser depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en tremblait d'excitation. Et le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, ce qui devenait insupportable pour lui.

Alors dans un élan d'impatience et de désir, il se jeta sur ses lèvres prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il les posa juste sur les siennes, savourant ce contact qu'il s'était souvent imaginé. Puis se demandant soudain s'il avait bien fait de se lancer, il lâcha le chasseur et recula, gêné.

Il put voir Dean garder les yeux fermés, sans réaction. Mais il ne s'était pas dégagé de son étreinte, c'était déjà un bon point. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir franchi ce pas.

\- Excuse moi Dean. J'ai cru que...

Castiel ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, les mots refusant de sortir de sa bouche tant il était troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il avait embrassé Dean ! Cette constatation le fit sourire malgré lui. Il aurait voulu que ça dure pour toujours. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du se séparer du jeune homme ? À présent il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer.

Il n'eut pas à le faire car Dean revint l'embrasser avec passion, passant une main à l'arrière de son crâne et l'autre dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser. Aussitôt ils sentirent comme une décharge se propager dans leur corps et Castiel s'accrocha à la veste du chasseur en gémissant contre ses lèvres. Il ressentait tellement de choses en même temps...

Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser, son cerveau ne pensait plus qu'à Dean, au goût de ses lèvres, à leur baiser passionné et une chaleur irradiait dans tout son corps.

Toutes ces sensations furent multipliées par deux lorsque Dean le poussa légèrement pour le faire s'allonger tandis qu'il grimpait un peu plus sur le lit. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, ils étaient pris dans un besoin frénétique de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, de rester l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas briser ce premier moment intense qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Sentir le corps de Dean contre le sien réveilla l'intimité de Castiel qui gémit encore, ayant soudain envie de plus tandis que le jeune homme caressait son torse, le faisant frissonner violemment.

Son gémissement fit s'arrêter Dean qui soupira de plaisir, frôlant les lèvres de Castiel et reprenant sa respiration. Il l'observa dans l'obscurité puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se redresser.

\- Wouah ! On va en rester là pour ce soir, dit-il en se rasseyant au bord du lit et en prenant la main de l'ex-ange dans la sienne. On a le temps. Profitons de chaque moment ensemble.

Castiel serra sa main en souriant et s'assit, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de sa respiration. Bien sur qu'il aurait voulu aller plus loin. Découvrir le corps de Dean, le parcourir, ne faire qu'un avec lui... Mais il était d'accord avec le jeune homme. Il valait mieux qu'ils prennent leur temps. Tout ça était nouveau pour Dean, pour lui aussi, il comprenait donc qu'il lui faille s'habituer un peu.

\- Tu as raison, déclara-t-il alors.

Puis après quelques secondes :

\- C'était...

\- Oui je sais. J'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, lui apprit Dean.

Castiel sut qu'il souriait et il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même.

Le chasseur caressa soudain son bras, le faisant frisonner et se rendre compte qu'il avait froid.

\- Tu devrais te rendormir. Tu es gelé et fatigué.

L'ex-ange allait refuser, ne voulant pas perdre une minute avec lui alors qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, mais les agissements de Dean l'intriguèrent.

Le jeune homme s'était levé, retirant sa veste, ses chaussures , son pantalon ainsi que son tee shirt avant de se glisser dans les draps aux côtés de Castiel. Lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, le jeune homme frissonna encore et se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur le torse nu et brulant de Dean. Il se rapprocha alors du chasseur, collant son corps contre le sien et passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Dean le borda et caressa sa joue.

\- Rendors-toi mon ange, chuchota-t-il près de son oreille.

Ce surnom lui fit tellement de bien qu'il ferma les yeux, bercé par la douce caresse du jeune homme.

\- Dean ? demanda-t-il, sentant le sommeil le gagner.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne partiras pas ?

À cette question Dean le serra plus fort et embrassa son front.

\- Non plus jamais.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets. Je serais encore là demain et les jours d'après.

Castiel sourit, rassuré par cette réponse.

\- Je t'aime Dean, chuchota-t-il à moitié endormi.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas. T'as bien fait de pas aller à ce rencard finalement.

L'ex-ange sourit, amusé et attendri par ces paroles. La vie était bien faite et les choix que l'on faisait été déterminant pour l'avenir. Mais Dean et lui c'était une évidence. Chaque chemin qu'il aurait emprunté l'aurait forcément mené jusqu'à cet homme.

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée en étant sûr qu'il ferait de beaux rêves et qu'un avenir aux côtés de Dean était la plus belle chose qu'il aurait pu souhaiter avoir.

 _THE END_


End file.
